C'était un garçon
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS -   Qu'est-ce que ça importe de savoir pourquoi je t'ai suivi ? Tu m'aimeras moins avec du sang sur les mains ?     HGDM


**06/II/11**

* * *

**C'était un garçon.**

* * *

Certaines choses hier ont fait que j'ai enfin réussi à finir cet OS commencé il y a tellement de mois qu'on pourrait presque parler d'années. J'avais le début et la fin en tête depuis le commencement mais le milieu coinçait, je n'arrivais pas à relier le tout d'une manière satisfaisante. Hier après midi et soir, alors que j'aurais du m'arracher les cheveux sur mon thème d'anglais, préparer ma colle de philo et commencer mon dossier de géo, j'ai ouvert ma page Word et j'ai péniblement fini cette histoire.

Ce n'est pas une de mes préférés. Peut-être trop semblable aux HGDM qui circulent déjà sur le net. Je sais pas trop. En tous les cas, me voici de retour en cette année 2011 avec un cadeau pour vous.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas envie de m'épancher d'avantage sur ma vie palpitante et ô combien unique. Sachez juste que mes cheveux virent au blanc depuis que je suis en hypokhâgne et que je parle latin en dormant. Si si. LA PREPA C'EST LE MAL ! Nan je plaisante, c'est la plupart du temps passionnant et même que Phoebus c'est plus mon héros parce que c'est un lâche.

J'ignore quand je reviendrais sur avec un nouvel OS. Sachez que j'ai encore de nombreuses idées sur tout et n'importe quoi : HGDM en pagaille, un vieux HPDM, un Pétunia vs Rogue, un Gabrielle avec Harry, et beaucoup de morceaux sur la nouvelle génération, impossibles à mettre bout à bout. En bref, jsuis inspirée mais un manque de temps infâme et une flemmardise intense ont raison de moi les week-end où je retrouve mon bébé PC à moi.

En ce qui concerne cet OS, au départ, je ne deais pas prendre en compte le tome 6 (et par conséquent le tome 7) mais ça a été assez compliqué du coup, j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. Pardonnez donc de possibles incohérences entre le début et la fin. Et merci infiniment de me les signaler.

Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture. Et pour ceux qui suivent : Damon vaincra o/

.

* * *

.

« C'était un garçon. »

La voix avait résonné dans le long couloir blanc. L'écho sur les murs alla en décroissant, tandis qu'il tournait légèrement la tête vers elle. La sienne était baissée, le visage invisible sous les lourdes boucles.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que les boucles disparaîtraient bientôt, qu'on allait lui raser ses beaux cheveux bruns et qu'elle gravirait seule, les ultimes marches.

« C'était un garçon, » répéta-t-elle, la voix atone.

Il ne demanda pas de précision. Il avait compris et c'était suffisant. A la place, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, heurter le mur froid. Il exhala un profond soupir.

« C'est pour ça que tu es réapparue ? »

Elle esquissa un rictus amer.

« En partie, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu aurais du me le dire, à ce moment-là » souffla-t-il, d'un ton accusateur mais la voix lasse et blasée lui arracha plutôt un rire caustique qui le fit grincer.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux plantés sur le mur d'en face, d'un blanc si éclatant qu'il lui brûlait les rétines et lui arrachait des perles de larmes.

« Personne ne serait venu. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule. »

« Je ne voulais pas être accompagnée. »

« Tout le monde veut être accompagné pour son dernier voyage, » murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et curieusement, elle ne le détrompa pas.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Dans l'antichambre de la mort, tout était calme. Le silence paraissait si paisible, si serein qu'il vous donnait envie de vous fracasser la tête contre le mur, histoire de redécorer d'un rouge écarlate les murs immaculés.

Bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas plus folle. Bizarre que dans son dossier, on ne parle pas de tentatives de suicide, d'évasion, de bagarres violentes. Elle avait pourtant le caractère pour. Néanmoins, elle était là, attendant inlassablement, comme si elle avait accepté son sort.

_C'était un garçon_.

« Où est-il maintenant… ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis là tous les deux, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Et son regard était immense, profond. Elle avait des rides sur le front, autour des yeux et de la bouche. L'inquiétude, la méfiance de tous les jours, le stress, l'angoisse. L'enfermement.

Elle se frotta le nez, distraitement, sans le quitter des yeux. La manche de son uniforme de détenue était aussi blanche que le reste de la pièce. C'était comme si ses mains et sa tête étaient seules à flotter dans l'air.

« Je ne l'ai pas gardé. »

Il hocha la tête, ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son visage vieilli et épuisé. Elle avait toujours su répondre à côté, de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement répondre. C'était encore vrai des années plus tard.

« Où est-il ? » répéta-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux toujours clos.

Un bruissement lui indiqua qu'elle bougeait.

« Pas ici, en tout cas, » gloussa-t-elle.

Il la regarda. Lui aussi était épuisé.

« Tu n'as jamais su faire de l'humour, Hermione. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre. Quand nous étions ensembles, tu ne m'appelais jamais par mon prénom. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur le sujet, _Drago_ ? »

Son sourire moqueur le brûla il détourna les yeux. _Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton prénom m'a échappé ?_ C'était simple, oh oui, terriblement simple. Après sept ans à dormir dans un lit vide, dans une chambre vide, dans un manoir vide, il en était venu à se parler tout seul, à prononcer son nom à haute voix pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il en était venu ensuite à dire son prénom sur tous les tons, à toutes les sauces. _Hermione, Hermione_.

Il l'appelait Hermione parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas connu Hermione, il n'y avait eu que Granger et cette fille dans le couloir de la mort n'était pas – ou plus – Granger alors il ne pouvait l'appeler comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne voulais pas être accompagnée, » répéta Hermione Granger d'une voix venimeuse mais basse. Il haussa les épaules. Lui voulait comprendre, alors il était venu et ses souhaits étaient la dernière chose dont il se préoccupait actuellement.

« Mes parents étaient les seuls au courant. Ils m'ont mis en contact avec des clients réguliers du cabinet. C'était un couple assez aisé, gentil et généreux mais stérile. Alors, je leur ai donné mon bébé. »

Ils regardaient tout deux fixement devant eux. Le mur scandaleusement blanc, ce silence oppressant et le ton monocorde mais pourtant violemment douloureux de sa voix éraillée. Il avait mal.

« Des moldus, hein ? » dit-il, délicieusement méprisant. « Il fallait toujours que tu me contraries. Choisir des parents moldus. Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire. »

« Ils auraient pu être cracmols, non ? »

Le flegme dans sa voix ne lui échappa pas. Comment pouvait-elle encore s'amuser, se jouer de lui ? Il la revit, cigarette à la main, yeux mis clos, corps langoureux. Il ne l'imaginait pas grosse d'un enfant, marqué par les traits de la maternité. Hermione Granger était souple et mince et belle et jeune. Elle était une gosse éreintée, une princesse outragée, une amante érotique, une Sang-de-Bourbe à éliminer.

Pas la mère de son fils.

Pourtant cette idée-là lui plaisait. Bien plus que toutes les autres. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fermé les yeux en évoquant un hypothétique avenir à ses côtés, où elle serait sienne. Elle ne pourrirait pas à Azkaban, dans le noir et le froid.

« Alors, si je retrouve tes parents, je retrouverai le nom de ce couple ? »

Elle émit un petit rire. Celui-ci ressemblait à son ancien rire, celui qui creusait des fossettes aux coins de sa bouche.

« Drago, Drago, Drago… » susurra-t-elle en le regardant. « Crois-tu vraiment avoir affaire à une débutante ? Je t'ai dit que personne ne savait. Dès que j'ai été sûre qu'il était en sécurité, j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents. Personne ne sait que cet enfant existe. »

Elle l'effrayait. Il la détestait. Qui était-elle pour décider du sort de leur enfant, de leur _fils _?

« Même pas tes amis ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

La réponse fusa. « Quels amis ? » dit-elle d'un ton las, neutre, presque mécanique. C'était une chanson qu'on lui avait fait bouffée et qu'elle recrachait quand la situation l'exigeait. Il soupira, haussa les épaules et courba la nuque.

« Tu t'es vendue » accusa-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il ne broncha pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un regard de sa part ne le faisait plus trembler. Qu'il ne lui faisait plus rien ressentir, en fait.

« Pour toi, Drago » répliqua-t-elle avec rancœur. Elle fit la grimace. « C'était pour toi, Drago, juste pour toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas de toi. »

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione. Il loucha dans sa direction. Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fixait le plafond, ses boucles brunes coulant dans son cou.

.

* * *

.

Le sac pesait sur son épaule et cognait contre sa hanche. Drago ouvrit la porte. Il fut dehors, le vent s'engouffra immédiatement dans ses cheveux et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il avança, malgré le cœur brisé qui tambourinait sans cesse dans sa poitrine.

Au dessus de sa tête, le ciel s'étendait comme une vaste mer d'encre. Les étoiles étaient au rendez-vous, par milliers. Il songea que sa mère aurait adoré être dehors par une nuit pareille.

Il en était là, plongé dans ses sinistres réflexions quand le poids d'un corps le percuta en arrière. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas, seulement la voix déchirante qui hurla son nom. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà le corps qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde se jetait contre lui.

Drago en lâcha son sac. Hermione se tenait serrée contre lui, encerclant sa taille de ses petits bras maigres, attrapant désespérément les pans de sa chemise entre ses poings tremblants. Sa voix lui parvint, étouffée.

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle dans son dos. Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai rien vu tout ce temps.

Attentif, il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le firmament. Dans ses bras, il restait parfaitement stoïque, les bras le long du corps.

- Mais je serai toujours là. Drago. Drago, je refuse que tu te sacrifies. Je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu sois. Je t'aimerais avec du sang sur les mains, l'échine courbée. Je t'aimerais que tu sois maître ou esclave. Tu ne peux pas – te sacrifier.

Drago sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme tressauter contre lui sous le coup des sanglots et des reniflements. Bouleversé, il ne prononça pas un mot. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours si déterminée, si têtue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime tant.

Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage, lui hurler les choses les plus infâmes, lui découper le cœur à force de mots tranchants. Il voulait ne plus jamais croiser son regard qui l'aimait.

La gorge sèche, rien ne vint. Drago continua de regarder le ciel, continua de hurler en silence comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait que pour elle, le silence était pire que tout.

Il détestait autant l'aimer. Sur son bras gauche, la Marque pulsa brusquement, le rappelant à son bon souvenir. Elle se trompait, eut-il envie de dire. Elle parlait de sacrifice, mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle parlait d'amour et de sang sur les mains et d'esclavage. Que savait Hermione Granger du meurtre, que savait-elle de la sensation que l'on éprouvait à vendre notre âme, à se sentir pourrir de l'intérieur lorsque l'on s'inclinait devant plus puissant que soi ?

Rien, elle n'y connaissait rien.

Elle parlait d'amour, d'amour à toute épreuve. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour, elle le regarderait de travers parce qu'il aurait fait des choses pendant la guerre, des choses qu'elle désapprouverait.

Alors, même si ce simple geste lui coûta, Drago se dégagea sèchement. Il entendit distinctement le hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlé d'Hermione. Tendu comme un arc, il se pencha pour récupérer son sac. Puis, il resta un instant de trop ainsi figé, dos à elle.

_Si je la regarde, c'est foutu_.

Le premier pas fut étrangement le plus facile à amorcer. Et puis le second, et le troisième. C'est quand elle le rappela, bouleversée, agonisante, qu'il ressentit le besoin de se retourner, de la voir, de lui demander pardon.

_Si je la regarde, c'est foutu_.

Elle cria son nom pour la troisième et dernière fois de la soirée. A voix basse, sur un ton incertain. Drago sentait ses yeux plantés sur sa nuque mais il avança parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, avancer.

S'il restait, c'était la mort pour tous les deux.

Ses jambes étaient raides, le bagage plus lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Les étoiles éclairaient les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

.

* * *

.

« Tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? » demanda Hermione, un brin amusé.

Il ne la regarda même pas. Cette comédie l'épuisait.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un salaud de Mangemort. Tu vois, Drago, le gâchis que ça a été. Si tu m'avais tout dit dès le départ… si au lieu de te taire, tu m'avais serrée contre toi, que tu m'avais murmuré la vérité… si tu n'avais pas été lâche, notre garçon, nous l'aurions élevé à deux. »

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le dévisageait avec une touche d'ironie dans le regard. Ca l'amusait donc tellement d'être dans l'attente de la mort, de ressasser les vieux souvenirs douloureux, de parler de cet enfant inconnu, comme ça.

Sauf que Drago avait toujours été le meilleur pour manier l'ironie.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre », susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours, « cet enfant a été élevé par deux parents. Nous n'avons donc rien manqué. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'était évanoui et elle le regardait désormais avec rage.

« Tu fais toujours comme si rien ne t'atteignait Drago.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

- Je t'en prie » dit-elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

Le silence les enveloppa. Hermione cognait sa tête en arrière avec une régularité alarmante. Ca faisait poc, poc, poc, poc. Et puis elle s'arrêtait une seconde de trop avant de reprendre quatre fois. Poc, poc, poc, poc.

« Arrête ça ! »

Il tremblait, exaspéré par son attitude. _Tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle dans l'histoire _? Ils n'avaient jamais eu le même humour.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute », murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos. « Tout ça, là. »

C'était un peu vrai, quand même.

.

* * *

.

Sept mois étaient passés. Ca avait été les sept mois les plus longs de sa vie. Il ne se reconnaissait plus quand il se regardait dans le miroir. C'était un type amaigri, au visage émacié qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux étaient morts. Son âme était morte.

Parfois, il repensait à Hermione. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait ce qu'il se serait passé si, au lieu de s'en aller, il s'était retourné et l'avait serrée à l'étouffer. S'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, s'ils étaient remontés se coucher, s'il n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Potter, s'il ne l'avait pas aimée si fort, peut-être…. peut-être. _Si_.

Ce genre d'égarement ne durait jamais vraiment. Le Lord avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Son esprit s'étendait sur tout le château, paresseux, langoureux avec ses tentacules qui formaient une immense toile d'araignée. Drago avait toujours peur que par inadvertance, le Lord découvre son secret.

Qu'il découvre qu'en vérité, il bossait pour Potter.

.

* * *

.

Drago arriva en retard et dut jouer des coudes pour se faire une place. Son nom n'était pas aussi craint que prévu mais il parvenait encore à s'imposer à force de regards assassins et de sortilèges bien placés.

La vie chez les Mangemorts n'était nullement hiérarchisée. Oh, le Maître avait ses favoris, les anciens pour la plupart. Mais dès qu'un nouveau se distinguait dans la masse, le Maître abandonnait sans remord le premier petit préféré.

S'il avait accueilli Drago avec une joie non dissimulée, il ne l'avait cependant pas élevé au rang qu'occupait son père de son vivant. Drago en avait été profondément frustré. Potter avait tout misé sur ça. Le fait qu'il s'appelle Malefoy, qu'il soit le fils du feu bras droit. Il devait avoir un minimum de prestige dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Pourtant, rien, que dalle, un bordel total et une mission mise en échec.

Potter ne donnait plus de signe de vie, Drago était condamné à jouer l'espion pour un salopard de fantôme.

Et puis, là dessus, elle débarqua.

.

* * *

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été un grand acteur. Comédien lui-même, Drago devait lui reconnaître ce talent. Le Lord avait un goût certain pour la mise en scène. Il avait fait réunir ses fidèles dans la salle principale du château délabré qui leur servait de QG.

Il avait une nouveauté à leur présenter. Le Lord fit son discours avec son emphase habituelle. Drago se força à bloquer toutes ses pensées négatives. Autour de lui, on bougeait, on tremblait, on se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le seigneur et maître de ces lieux.

Etonnamment, Bellatrix n'était pas à la droite de son dieu. Une autre silhouette la remplaçait, informe sous sa cape noire. Drago plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait trop satisfait, trop heureux et Bella n'était pas là. Drago serra nerveusement sa baguette.

- Je vous prierais, mes chers Mangemorts, d'accueillir notre nouvelle recrue avec un respect tout mérité. Notre ami a ces derniers mois usé d'un redoutable machiavélisme. Espionnant Potter et sa clique pour mon compte, j'ai une confiance absolue en sa personne.

_Une confiance absolue en sa personne_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait confiance en personne, même pas en Bellatrix, sa chienne depuis le tout début. Ca puait tout ça. Ca puait méchamment.

Enfin sur un signe du Lord, la nouvelle recrue qui disposait de toute la confiance du Maître ôta sa cape. Ca ne manquait pas de classe mais c'était du théâtre, là encore. Un foutu théâtre.

Les boucles cascadèrent sur les épaules et le regard chocolat se posa avec fierté sur tout ce parterre de Mangemorts. Le cœur de Drago rata un battement tandis que les murmures choqués s'élevaient. Elle le trouva enfin. Les yeux dans les yeux. Drago eut du mal à respirer.

Putain.

.

* * *

.

Il ne la vit pas les trois jours qui suivirent. Le Lord l'envoya sur le front. Elle était son petit bijou, le trésor de sa collection. Traînant comme une âme en peine, Drago dut se résigner à ne se contenter que des petits bouts entendus ça et là. Les cuisines étaient le lieu pour ça. Il y passa une grande majorité de son temps, faisant semblant de lire au coin du feu, lui l'asocial qui snobait tout et tout le monde. On s'étonna de sa présence et puis, on l'oublia.

- Apparemment, elle a trahi Potter ! Ca fait plus de six mois qu'elle l'espionne pour le Maître !

_Six mois_.

- Elle a été découverte y a pas longtemps, alors elle a du dégager. Le Maître l'a acceptée. Il va bientôt la marquer.

_Marquer_.

- Elle couche avec le Maître.

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que c'est Bellatrix qui….

- Non, non, il l'a répudiée, cette cinglée. C'est Granger qui partage son lit maintenant.

Drago avait envie de vomir.

.

* * *

.

Il put enfin mieux comprendre. Hermione Granger avait trahi le Survivant en espionnant pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trois jours plus tôt, l'Ordre avait mis à bas son masque. Elle avait fui et elle était là maintenant. Juste là.

Il en crevait.

.

* * *

.

Il remontait des cuisines où il avait passé la journée et une grande partie de la nuit à écouter avec avidité les derniers ragots. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Et il maudissait Potter, cet abruti même pas foutu de le contacter. Il aurait aimé que Potter lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Ou que Potter lui dise simplement qu'il avait rêvé. Il aurait surtout aimé cesser de penser que Potter allait le sortir de là.

Il allait pour toucher sa porte de sa baguette, afin de la déverrouiller quand un mouvement dans l'ombre attira son attention. Il pivota rapidement et se saisit de l'impudent. Le plaquant contre le mur, il planta sa baguette sous la gorge de l'intrus, illuminant brusquement son visage avec quelques étincelles dorées.

L'or s'était toujours magnifiquement bien reflété dans ses yeux chocolat.

Drago desserra sa poigne, baissa sa baguette. Elle lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire auquel il s'était attendu. Ces derniers mois il avait rêvé du sourire doux, tendre, amoureux que lui réservait Hermione Granger.

Pas à cette adoration.

Pas à ça.

- Curieuse manière d'accueillir les invités, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? souffla-t-il, se faisant violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

- Je viens te parler.

- _Non_ ! gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son col. Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_, Granger ?

Elle fit la moue, se dégagea sèchement. Une pirouette plus tard, elle était derrière lui, nonchalamment adossée à sa porte. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

- Tu n'écoutes donc pas les bruits de couloir ?

Il avait la gorge sèche. Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Hermione Granger lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Que tout ça était bien réel. Elle, lui, chez les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pas loin, Potter ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais entendre ?

- Tout un tas de légendes me concernant. D'après elles, j'ai tué Remus Lupin quand j'ai tenté de m'échapper.

- Et c'est vrai ?

Elle se contenta de glousser. Interdit, il la regarda venir vers lui, comme glissant sur le sol. Elle se colla à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça importe ? Tu m'aimeras moins avec du sang sur les mains ?

_Du sang sur les mains_.

_Je serai toujours là. Drago, je refuse que tu te sacrifies. Je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu sois. Je t'aimerais avec du sang sur les mains, l'échine courbée. Je t'aimerais que tu sois maître ou esclave. Tu ne peux pas – te sacrifier_.

Avec du sang sur les mains.

Glacé, il la repoussa. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Il la dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Granger… ôte moi d'un doute. Tu n'as pas fait tout ceci… pour moi ?

Ses derniers mots s'étaient perdus dans un souffle à peine audible. Elle se tendit brusquement et observa un silence farouche. Horrifié, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. _Avec du sang sur les mains_.

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Putain, Granger.

Il lui attrapa le visage, serra son menton à lui briser les os. Il paraissait comme fou soudain et continuait de jurer et de prononcer son nom. Putain, putain, putain de bordel de merde, Granger, putain de putain.

Elle paraissait effrayée par sa soudaine violence. Elle planta ses ongles dans ses mains pour le faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y faisait, il était possédé. Pour finir, elle lui agrippa férocement le visage et le repoussa. Pris par surprise, Drago la lâcha et recula en vacillant.

Hermione haletait, les yeux rivés sur lui. Elle avait sorti sa baguette.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! hurla-t-elle.

- Toi ! qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger !

Il l'avait précipitée en enfer. En voulant la préserver, en se sacrifiant, il l'avait tuée, il l'avait vendue, il l'avait…. En deux pas, il fut sur elle et l'embrassa voracement, sa main gauche cherchant le loquet pour ouvrir la porte. Granger lui rendit son baiser avec la même sauvagerie, agrippée à lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque, dans son dos, tout partout sur sa peau qui brûlait.

Ils étaient deux naufragés qui se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

.

* * *

.

Ca aurait été facile de faire semblant. Sept mois qu'elle lui avait manqué, il aurait pu la rejeter, continuer à faire semblant. Il l'avait quittée parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe et que lui, voulait servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était la version officielle qu'il lui avait offerte.

Allongée dans son lit, le corps brûlant d'Hermione blotti contre lui, Drago Malefoy se demanda à quel moment sa vie avait commencé à se foutre en l'air. A Poudlard, tout avait été sur des roulettes, toujours. Il avait rapidement régné sur Serpentard, cassant régulièrement la gueule à Potter et à ses potes.

Et puis il y avait cette année où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait imprimé sa marque sur sa peau. _Marche droit ou crève_. Ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Il aurait du sortir du château, diplômes en poche, marche glorieuse, prêt à reprendre les rênes du pouvoir que son père avait tenu avant lui. Il était un Malefoy, hein. Les Malefoy, c'était comme dieu mais en encore mieux. Sauf que dehors, y avait un autre type qui se prétendait dieu et ce dieu là, il voulait les Malefoy à ses pieds.

Par un malheureux – ou heureux, selon le point de vue – concours de circonstance, Malefoy n'avait pas pu rejoindre sa chère famille, après sa fuite de Poudlard. Il s'était retrouvé à trimer pour ces enfoirés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Faire du ménage, qui l'aurait cru. Et les mois passant, il avait remercié tous les saints de sa connaissance pour l'avoir placé en sûreté.

Parce que la guerre le terrifiait. Parce que penser à tuer quelqu'un le terrorisait, parce que l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'empêchait de dormir et le faisait trembler. Il était bien content d'être protégé par l'Ordre

Evidemment, quand tout va bien, tout finit par aller mal. Granger était réapparue, abandonnant les études pour se faire combattante. Et à cause de Granger, le peu de courage de Drago s'était réveillé et il se retrouvait comme un con, un de ces preux chevaliers plus débiles les uns que les autres à jouer les espions pour Potter. Potter avait ricané quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il refusait de se la jouer faux Mangemort.

Au final, ce salaud de Survivant devait bien se douter que Drago céderait. Parce que y avait Granger dans l'équation maintenant. Et Drago commençait à imaginer des choses, à penser à l'avenir, à Granger à ses côtés, à la victoire de Potter.

Alors il avait brisé le cœur d'Hermione Granger et s'était barré pour se faire salement posséder. Et tout allait bien, pas vrai. Sept mois dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à fouiner dans les recoins, à attendre que Potter lui donne le feu vert, à rêver éveillé et à tuer, toujours à tuer des gens, avec le rire fou de sa tante en musique de fond.

Hermione soupira de bien-être et se colla plus encore contre son flanc. Drago était au bord du désespoir. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de l'étrangler dans son sommeil et d'ensuite boire un peu de poison pour la rejoindre. Mais ça faisait trop tragédie des anciens temps. Les Malefoy ne versaient pas dans le pathos.

Alors il attendit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond dégueulasse avec les toiles d'araignées et l'humidité qui faisait craqueler la peinture. Il voulait se persuader que Granger était en mission, qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint sciemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une Gryffondor, c'était Hermione Granger, l'appui principal de Potter. Granger n'était pas du genre à trahir.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura soudain Granger et Drago sursauta, violemment car le souffle de la nouvelle Mangemort l'avait chatouillé et que c'était sa voix à elle, la voix du matin, celle qu'elle employait après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Ca le tuait.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle frotta son nez contre son torse. Ses cheveux le caressant lui arrachèrent des frémissements.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, soupira Hermione en s'allongeant bien à plat sur le matelas.

Elle ne lui dirait rien. Il la connaissait, elle ne dirait rien. Alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il la sentit sourire et c'était tout ce qui importait à ce moment.

.

* * *

.

Le quartier était en ruines. La brume flottait bas, dissimulant les coins sombres dans les angles. Drago ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui. Cette incapacité à discerner ce qui l'entourait l'oppressait et la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Il poussa une porte qui pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds. La maison avait du être belle avant. Le corridor était assez étroit et les couleurs autrefois lumineuses s'étaient ternies. Il avança à pas lents. Un bruit soudain le fit se figer et il tendit l'oreille.

Ca venait d'un placard. Il esquissa encore un pas, baguette brandie en avant. L'autre était là, caché. La bouche de Drago s'assécha. Il ouvrit violemment le placard.

Sa baguette illumina le visage terrifié d'un type de son âge. Ce dernier était assis au milieu de serpillières et de balais, tout recroquevillé avec du sang partout sur ses vêtements.

- Sors, ordonna Drago.

L'autre s'exécuta. Il tremblait tellement que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Drago le retint par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre un mur. L'autre gémissait et sanglotait, le suppliant de l'épargner.

- Est-ce que tu as accès à Harry Potter ? interrogea Drago de sa voix dure, sa baguette contre le visage de l'ennemi.

Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux larmoyants. Il se mit à bégayer la prise sur son cou se resserra et Drago colla presque son visage contre le sien.

- Tu es bien un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? gronda Drago.

L'autre hocha vivement la tête.

- As-tu oui ou non accès à Harry Potter ?

Lentement, il acquiesça, mortifié. Drago le lâcha. Il tomba brutalement, emportant un petit guéridon avec lui qui vint se fracasser contre le sol. Drago le surplombait.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Drago Malefoy, murmura le phénix, terrorisé.

- J'ai un message pour Harry Potter. Si tu jures de le lui transmettre, je t'épargne. Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis ?

- O-oui….

Lentement, Drago s'abaissa, pliant les genoux qui craquèrent dans le silence pétrifié qui régnait sur la maison désertée. Impassible, il scruta le visage trempé de larmes de l'être pitoyable qui travaillait pour Potter.

- Tu vas lui dire ceci…. Et tu ne prononceras mon nom que lorsque vous serez seuls. Dis lui que j'attends. Dis lui qu'elle est ici. Qu'elle est ici et que ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. N'oublie pas de le lui dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia le sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas à comprendre, dit Drago à voix-basse. Répète.

- Je d-dois lui dire que t- que vous attendez et qu'elle est i-ici et que ce n'était pas c-conv-venu….

- Brave petit perroquet, ironisa Drago en lui tapotant méchamment la joue, le faisant ciller. Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu avec l'Ordre ?

- Trois mois, souffla le jeune homme.

Drago hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui apprendrait ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Hermione avait apparemment quitté le QG et assassiné un homme, selon les rumeurs. Il se redressa, s'épousseta un minimum, bien que le sang et les cendres soient impossibles à ôter. Les yeux écarquillés ne le quittaient pas.

- File.

La voix était glaciale. Le type se releva précipitamment et sortit en trombe de la maison, dérapant d'épouvante.

Drago n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Potter ait le message.

.

* * *

.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que le temps passe aussi lentement. Bellatrix vouait une haine terrible à Granger. Dès qu'elles se voyaient, c'était comme deux lionnes qui se font face, prêtes à se livrer un combat à mort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait souvent Hermione. pour lui demander telle ou telle chose au sujet de l'Ordre et la traîtresse s'empressait de tout raconter. Et le soir, quand elle retrouvait Drago dans sa chambre misérable, elle se vantait d'avoir été d'une aide précieuse et que cette garce de Bellatrix n'avait plus son mot à dire. Drago l'écoutait couler l'Ordre sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il se demanda quand est-ce que leurs deux visions du monde avaient à ce point changer. Quand le rêve avait-il pu basculer dans le cauchemar.

C'était la même maison. Drago ignorait comment il avait su que l'autre viendrait ici. Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru être une telle évidence. Son messager avait du lui raconter en long et en large, toute la rencontre. Potter était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le dehors, les rues délabrées et les maisons à l'abandon.

Drago, entré dans la pièce, referma derrière lui la porte qui grinça dans le silence sinistre. Potter tourna la tête vers lui, sans rien dire.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, Potter assis, mains dans les poches et regard clair, Drago debout, la baguette tremblante pointée sur le Survivant, essoufflé de le revoir après tout ce temps.

- Où étais-tu ? finit par murmurer Drago.

Potter s'ébroua, reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

- J'avais des choses à faire, Malefoy. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'obéir aux ordres.

La main gauche de Drago se crispa sur sa baguette.

- Tu appelles « chanceux » ceux qui doivent suivre les directives d'un monstre ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de penser, répondit Potter de sa voix laconique. Moi, je dois réfléchir aux conséquences, avant de donner mes ordres.

Ce type le répugnait. Drago ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, presque un an et pourtant Harry Potter parvenait toujours à l'écœurer.

- Tu aurais pu choisir un autre messager, fit le Survivant, toujours sans le regarder. Celui-là est revenu terrifié. J'ai mis deux jours avant de comprendre son message.

- Tu ne me contactais pas Potter, souffla Drago avec amertume. Je devais te voir.

Potter le regarda enfin. C'était une chose étonnante que le visage de Harry Potter. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui recouvraient sa cicatrice et balayaient ses tempes. Sa peau était pâle, d'un gris blanc, comme tous ceux qui ne voyaient plus le jour et se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais dans ce visage, les yeux verts étincelaient comme deux grandes flammes qui paraissaient incapables de s'éteindre.

- Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies… finit par dire Potter. Elle vous a rejoint.

Il n'y avait rien dans la voix de Potter. Il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps quand Drago voyait la fin de son monde. Il avança d'un pas, tremblant d'une haine insoutenable.

- Tu devais la protéger ! siffla-t-il.

- C'est toi qui devais la protéger, Malefoy, fit Potter sans s'émouvoir. Ce n'est pas pour elle que tu fais tout cela ?

- Je t'ai juré, Potter, je t'ai juré que j'espionnerais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toi, parce que tu avais juré qu'elle irait bien. Tu devais la garder près de toi et la protéger !

- On ne protége pas quelqu'un contre son gré ! s'exclama Potter en se levant brusquement. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Malefoy !

Le ton féroce, chargé de cette même inimité qui faisait respirer Drago, stoppa net le Mangemort. Il le scruta, avec ses yeux de môme perdu qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je t'avais conseillé de lui en parler ! poursuivit Potter en agitant les bras, les mains, en agitant sa tête et ses cheveux, comme un animal nerveux qui hésite de la conduite à tenir. Je t'avais dit Malefoy qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, que tu devais lui expliquer que tu partais pour elle ! Bordel, Malefoy, ton putain d'orgueil l'a tuée !

Drago chancela. Le visage transfiguré par la haine, Potter le dévisagea avec un mépris souverain, la bouche plissée en une moue répugnante.

- Non… souffla Drago, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

- Si j'avais su qu'elle t'aimait autant, Malefoy…, reprit Harry Potter d'une voix plus basse, pleine de regrets. Elle n'avait qu'un but, c'était de te rejoindre. Elle te croyait Mangemort. Alors, elle s'est sacrée Mangemort par amour pour toi.

Drago posait sur son vieil ennemi un œil horrifié, terrifié. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, toutes ces nuits passées à regretter que le corps chaud d'Hermione soit blotti contre lui. Il détestait que Potter le lui envoie dans la gueule.

Potter se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Je dois partir. Mes hommes m'attendent.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? murmura Drago, suppliant.

- Survivre, je suppose, fit Potter en haussant les épaules.

- Pour elle, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce je dois faire ?

- Rien. C'est trop tard maintenant. Hermione n'est plus des nôtres.

Drago releva si violemment la tête que sa nuque craqua. Potter observait de nouveau par la fenêtre crasseuse.

- Tu ne veux pas la reprendre ? Je croyais… si je parviens à la raisonner, peut-être… elle pourrait bénéficier du même traitement de faveur que moi….

- Tu es mon espion, Malefoy – et celui-ci crut discerner une note de profonde satisfaction dans la voix de Potter. Hermione ne l'est pas. Elle peut crever, ça m'est égal.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Oui, c'était ça. Tout ça n'était qu'une farce, Potter le testait, il voulait voir s'il était toujours dans le camp de l'Ordre, il lui avait envoyé Hermione pour s'assurer de sa fidélité, il le testait, tout ça n'était qu'un vulgaire test….

- Quand la guerre sera finie, je ferai en sorte que tu sois disculpé de tous tes actes, continua Potter en regardant vaguement ses ongles. Tu auras ton immunité. Hermione, si elle survit, ira en prison.

Potter ne comprenait rien. Drago ne voulait pas d'une immunité si Hermione n'était pas là pour en profiter avec lui. Il était descendu en enfer pour être certain d'avoir un avenir avec elle. Il le dit à Potter. Ce dernier ricana.

- Je te connais comme ma poche, Malefoy, répliqua Potter avec dédain. Entre tomber avec Hermione ou survivre, tu choisiras la deuxième option. Tu es un lâche. Tu choisiras de vivre, je ne me fais pas de soucis, là dessus.

Drago préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait peur de dire une connerie et que Potter le lui fasse remarquer et qu'il perde ensuite toute crédibilité.

- Je pourrais partir avec elle, murmura-t-il tout de même. Lâcher ce putain de poste d'espion et me barrer avec elle et tu ne nous retrouverais jamais, Potter.

Potter émit un drôle de bruit de gorge et Drago sut qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Quel connard ce Potter.

- Crois moi, je vous retrouverai, Malefoy, promit le Survivant, avec un regard torve. Je fouillerai la terre et les mers et même le ciel, et je vous foutrai la main dessus. Je te ferai payer ta fuite, Malefoy et Hermione paiera aussi.

La rage lui remuait les entrailles à Potter. Drago s'en aperçut au son de sa voix. Il avait toujours cru que cette colère lui était réservée, qu'il en était l'exclusif destinataire. Il s'était visiblement trompé toutes ces années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda le Mangemort dans un souffle inaudible.

Potter détourna les yeux. Drago commençait lentement à comprendre.

- Elle a tué Lupin ?

- Ta gueule, Malefoy. Tu ne veux rien savoir. Retourne jouer au chien, tu y excelles vraiment.

Glaciale était la voix de Potter mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il le scruta avec une attention soutenue, attendant que Potter le regarde de nouveau. Il le fit au bout d'un temps immensément long et il avait l'air éreinté, Potter, tué par toute cette merde, tout ce bordel qui les entourait.

- Tu peux choisir de respecter notre marché Malefoy. Ou tu peux choisir de le rompre et d'irrémédiablement te condamner à mort. Hermione avec toi.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, sans comprendre, dans une sorte d'automatisme. Potter l'imita plus brusquement, avec toujours cette colère dans les yeux. C'était marrant ça. Que Potter fonctionne grâce à la fureur et Drago, grâce à la terreur. Lui qui aurait pensé qu'une haine semblable les ferait toujours avancer.

Le Survivant finit par avancer vers Drago et celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté, sans même s'en rendre compte. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement et Potter sortit dans le plus parfait des silences, telle une ombre que personne ne voit, ni n'entend.

Drago songea à Hermione. Il se pencha en avant et vomit tripes et boyaux sur le vieux tapis effilé. _Putain_.

.

* * *

.

Ca avait glacé tout le monde. On se regardait, terrifié. Et puis, un nouvel hurlement et tout s'ébranla. Les Mangemorts se ruèrent dans les chambres, endossant leurs uniformes de combattants, saisissant leurs baguettes et les photos de leurs mères, pour ne pas mourir seul sur le champs de bataille.

L'Ordre était là. Ce foutu Ordre les avait trouvés alors c'était l'épouvante qui les faisait bouger.

.

* * *

.

Le branle-bas de combat avait été annoncé des heures plus tôt. L'Ordre gagnait du terrain. D'ici peu, tout serait fini.

Dans les étages, Malefoy s'était réfugié dès que le combat avait commencé. Il ne se battrait pas. Il avait trop donné à Potter et à ses chiens. Donovan passa en courant près de lui, son masque absent pour cacher les traits terrorisés de son visage, poursuivit par les explosions. Drago lui attrapa le bras avec une violence inouïe.

- Qui gagne ? grogna-t-il en secouant l'autre brutalement. _Qui gagne _?

- Potter ! hurla le Mangemort, les yeux révulsés. Il va gagner ! Il va gagner, Potter, il va tous nous tuer !

Et il se débattit violemment, donnant un coup de poing à Malefoy pour qu'il le lâche. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et regarda l'autre détaler comme un lapin. Drago fixa Granger, bien à l'abri dans l'ombre d'une porte. Il la dévisagea à s'en rendre malade. Potter gagnait. Et Hermione était là à l'observer avec ce trop plein d'amour qu'il avait envie de lui faire ravaler à coup de sorts.

Il lui tendit la main. Granger la regarda comme si elle était un serpent prêt à frapper.

- Viens avec moi, insista-t-il.

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Il réitéra sa demande, la voix pressante. Les explosions se rapprochaient, il crevait de peur à l'idée qu'on leur tombe dessus.

- Viens avec moi Hermione.

- J-je peux pas.

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fini, viens avec moi !

- N-non, refusa-t-elle sans cesser de secouer la tête. N-non, je p-peux pas…. Il-il me tuera.

Elle se craquait nerveusement les doigts, les yeux rejetés en arrière, terrifiée. A chaque nouvelle détonation, elle sursautait avec violence et sa respiration en prenait un coup. Drago la dévisagea, la pommette encore rouge du coup de cet abruti de Donovan.

- Viens avec moi, Granger, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce et câline, sa main toujours tendue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te retrouvera jamais.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire sec et aigre, tout en se passant les mains sur ses vêtements.

- I-il me tuera, souffla-t-elle. Harry, il me tuera.

Chaque poil qui recouvrait le corps de Drago se hérissa et un long frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Il se passa le bras sur le front.

- Non, Hermione, viens, je te jure que….

- _IL ME TUERA _! hurla-t-elle si brusquement qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

Elle avait des yeux de folle, la bouche tordue et elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, se serrait dans ses propres bras en tremblant violemment. Drago la regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée jusqu'à maintenant. Comment avait-elle acquis cette certitude ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Granger ? murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, la peur au ventre.

Elle se mâcha la lèvre inférieure, fit perler un peu de sang. Elle inspira précipitamment, s'étrangla et continua de pleurer. Drago répéta sa question, une fois, deux fois et à chaque fois, les sanglots d'Hermione redoublaient de violence. Drago se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait d'aussi irréparable pour que le souvenir de son meilleur ami l'épouvante à ce point là.

- J-j'ai… mon dieu, Drago, j'ai-j'ai tué Ginny, balbutia-t-elle entre ses larmes.

La main de Drago retomba silencieusement le long de son corps et il la considéra longuement. Elle en fit de même de son côté, avec des larmes accrochées à ses cils et ses cernes violettes.

- Toi, viens avec moi ! dit-elle. Partons, Drago, partons ensembles !

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir car alors Potter le prendrait comme une trahison et il les traquerait et il les tuerait et tout cet enfer n'aurait servi à rien. Espionner n'aurait servi strictement à rien.

Il secoua la tête. Le sourire d'Hermione se décomposa. L'affolement reprit sa place sur son visage.

- Ecoute, Granger, tu as… putain, tu as buté la Weasley ! On va… on va, on va se séparer, bredouilla-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses yeux pour ne plus voir le visage bouleversé d'Hermione. Je vais aller voir Potter, je vais lui parler, okay ? Tu vas te cacher, mon amour et je viendrai te chercher, d'accord ?

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange.

- Pourquoi Harry t'écouterait-il ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago entrouvrit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Elle ne devait jamais savoir que tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste comédie et qu'elle en avait été la malheureuse victime.

- Fais moi confiance, Hermione. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait aimé qu'elle hésite, même une seule seconde. Mais elle acquiesça immédiatement sans prendre le temps de battre des paupières et ça lui fit atrocement mal au ventre à Drago, de la voir si confiante, de se savoir si responsable de cette âme errante.

Il se força à lui sourire.

- Il faut que tu te caches, amour, d'accord ? Je vais – je vais aller voir Potter, je me – je me jetterai à ses pieds, d'accord ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, souffla-t-elle. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, ce jour-là. Il va me tuer. Il va me tuer, je te dis !

Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mains.

- Potter ne te tuera pas, d'accord ? promit-il et ça avait été le mensonge le plus facile à prononcer de toute sa vie. Tu vas te cacher, amour et quand il sera temps, je te trouverai.

- Harry m'aura pardonné ? murmura-t-elle avec ce fol espoir.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Mentir une fois, oui. Deux fois, ça lui coupait la langue.

- On pourrait aller aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! dit-elle soudain, la voix pressante. On pourrait l'aider et il nous récompenserait et alors Harry ne….

- Il est fini ! coupa sèchement Drago. _Il est fini_. Tout ce qui compte, maintenant c'est toi et moi. On se sépare Granger. On se sépare et quand on se reverra, on pourra partir tous les deux.

- Et si on ne se retrouve pas ?

- Je te retrouverai toujours, Granger, jura-t-il avec ferveur.

Et il l'embrassa pour sceller leur promesse et après un dernier regard, il déguerpit, sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Et Hermione Granger la Mangemort resta seule dans le couloir.

.

* * *

.

Bellatrix était crucifiée au mur, avec sa tête qui retombait lourdement sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux marbrés de sang. Hermione était bien contente que cette cinglée soit morte. Mais sans Bellatrix et sa sinistre baguette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait moins de chance de survivre.

Hermione se faufila derrière une tapisserie et après une petite trotte durant laquelle, elle se figea à chaque bruit suspect, elle déboucha dans la salle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait depuis des mois. Il était debout au centre de la pièce, marchant nerveusement de long en large.

Hermione l'appela à voix basse. Il sursauta et plongea brusquement ses pupilles rouges dans les yeux de sa Mangemort.

Le serpent n'était pas là. Hermione savait que c'était mauvais, que Drago avait eu raison et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fini, définitivement.

- Granger, suffoqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avançant vers elle. Où est Bellatrix ?

- Elle est morte, murmura Hermione en le regardant bizarrement.

Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Vous avez peur, souffla Hermione en reculant de quelques pas.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il s'agitait avec nervosité, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Hermione l'observait en silence, sa propre baguette serrée dans sa main crispée. Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas ?

- Drago s'est enfui, annonça-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il la regarda comme s'il se rendait compte qu'elle était là.

- Qui ? aboya-t-il.

- Drago Malefoy. C'est pour lui que je vous ai rejoint, ajouta-t-il après un instant. C'est parce que je voulais être avec lui. Ce n'est pas vous que je sers, c'est lui.

Il ricana froidement et tous les cheveux d'Hermione se hérissèrent sur le haut de son crâne.

- Une trahison par amour ! s'exclama-t-il. Si pathétique, Hermione Granger, si _pathétique_….

Elle courba la nuque.

- Si je vous aide, reprit-elle toujours de cette voix basse et rauque. Vous lui pardonnerez à Drago ? Vous lui pardonnerez de s'être enfui ?

A l'air du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il ne devait même pas l'écouter, trop occupé à attendre la venue de sa propre mort.

- De quoi parles-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ? siffla-t-il.

- Drago m'a brisé le cœur quand il vous a rejoint. Il disait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Mais c'était faux. Alors j'ai trahi pour lui et je suis venue moi aussi, pour porter votre Marque et pour rester avec lui. Si je vous aide, maintenant, répéta-t-elle, vous nous pardonnerez ? A Drago pour avoir fui et à moi, pour ne pas vous avoir vraiment servi ?

- Je me fous de tes sales histoires de cœur, Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me fous aussi de ce sale traître de Malefoy qui couche avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et qui trahit son sang.

Hermione fronça les yeux.

- Vous allez mourir, dit-elle simplement. Si je vous aide à vivre encore, vous nous laisserez partir Drago et moi ?

- Je croyais qu'il avait déjà fui, ce sale petit lâche ?

Hermione secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à tout expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était dans un état tel que rien ne paraissait plus important que Drago et elle. Elle en oubliait qu'elle avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres face à elle, le terrible Voldemort. Mais rien non plus, ne lui paraissait pire que Harry Potter à cet instant.

Ce que voulait l'ancienne Gryffondor, c'était retrouver Drago et elle s'en fichait de qui elle mettait au pouvoir, elle s'en fichait de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était q'un tyran sanguinaire.

- Malefoy s'est vraiment enfui ? dit une voix vaguement surprise et d'un même mouvement, Voldemort et Hermione Granger se retournèrent.

La tête d'Harry Potter flottait, donnant à la scène un aspect sans nul doute grotesque.

- Potter, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en braquant sa baguette.

Mais Potter ne regardait que son ancienne amie, le front plissé. Rien en lui ne montrait qu'il n'attendait que la mort de la Mangemort pour se venger.

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que ce sale rat ait fui en fait, déclara-t-il après un instant. J'aurais pensé qu'il t'emmènerait. Je le lui avais dit pourtant qu'il lui faudrait te cacher.

Potter lui offrit un sourire aimable avant de se détourner vers son vieil ennemi. S'engagea une conversation composée de sifflements et chuintements. Hermione ne bougeait pas, trop terrifiée.

Quand les deux sorciers cessèrent enfin de parler, elle bondit presque jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans se soucier des deux baguettes assassines qui auraient pu l'étendre sur le sol avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Si je vous aide, vous nous laisserez ? interrogea Hermione avec précipitation. Drago et moi ?

- Oui, Sang-de-Bourbe ! beugla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec ses yeux rouges plein de peur, avec son âme disloquée. Je lui pardonnerai sa fuite à ton précieux Malefoy !

- Même en sachant que Malefoy était mon espion, Tom ? s'enquit Harry Potter avec nonchalance.

La scène parut se dérouler au ralenti. Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regardant par dessus son épaule, les yeux immenses. Il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, probablement pour prononcer un « Quoi ? » inaudible. Voldemort crachait déjà des menaces de mort et des malédictions mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher Harry de fixer Hermione et de se délecter de sa souffrance.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Hermione ne bougeait pas et le regardait fixement. Harry se donna une tape sur le front.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira-t-il. Drago et moi avions un pacte, tu sais. Il allait jouer l'espion chez Voldemort et moi, en contre partie, je le blanchissais à la fin de la guerre. Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a rien dit ? insista-t-il, ses yeux vers brûlant d'une pure joie.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Sa main se referma sur la Marque des Ténèbres qu'elle arborait silencieusement. Le rictus de Harry découvrit ses dents.

- Quand je me serai occupé de ton maître, ça sera ton tour, promit-il dans un murmure glacial, les traits brusquement durcis. Alors, cours.

Et elle courut. Le plus vite qu'elle put, malgré son monde qui s'effondrait, ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans le vide causé par la déclaration d'Harry, malgré son bras qui se déchirait en deux de douleur et l'absence de Drago qui avait fui loin d'elle.

Elle courut.

.

* * *

.

« Tu étais où ? » demanda-t-il, avide.

L'ombre Hermione Granger le regarda de côté, un rictus figé sur les lèvres.

« Chez mes parents » répondit-elle.

Drago plissa les yeux. « Tu mens. Potter y a été. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vue. »

« C'est eux qui ont menti » répliqua-t-elle avec nonchalance. Elle ferma les yeux. « J'étais là quand Harry venait. Ils me cachaient. »

Il la dévisagea, finit par secouer la tête avec brusquerie. « C'est beau, ça, Gryffondor…. Ensorceler ses parents pour les forcer à t'aimer. »

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, lui décocha une œillade assassine. Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« C'est une chose difficile à comprendre, Drago mais ils m'aimaient. Ils m'aimait malgré ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais fait, malgré le sang jusqu'aux coudes, et la folie et les hurlements qui me hantaient. Ils m'aimaient et ils me pardonnaient parce que j'étais leur fille. Je ne les ai pas ensorcelés. Ils savaient ce que j'étais devenue et ils me protégeaient malgré ça. »

Elle soupira légèrement et laissa sa tête aller en arrière, cogner contre le mur. Elle répéta : « Ils m'aimaient. » avec une conviction douloureuse alors Drago fut bien obligé de la croire. Il se frotta distraitement les doigts atteints par le froid mordant de l'endroit. Quand il releva la tête, il vit qu'Hermione le dévisageait avec ses lourdes boucles sur les épaules.

« Ils m'ont aidée à avoir mon bébé », reprit-elle après un instant. « Pendant neuf mois, ils m'ont aidée et après quand j'ai donné mon bébé, ils sont restés avec moi à m'écouter garder le silence. »

Elle battit rapidement des cils. Drago se demanda si le souvenir de cet enfant la faisait encore pleurer. « Quand l'Ordre venait, ils m'ordonnaient de rester dans ma chambre. Ils m'avaient pris ma baguette parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'on me repère et qu'on m'emmène loin d'eux. » Elle le regarda brièvement, comme hésitante. « Harry est venu plusieurs fois », ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Il le savait. Il avait passé des mois avec Potter à faire semblant de chercher Hermione pour mieux la livrer à la justice. Il tremblait à chaque nouvelle descente chez les Granger parce qu'il craignait que l'Ordre n'y trouve Hermione. Ca aurait été dramatique.

« Et après ? Que s'est-il passé après ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, enfonça sa canine dans sa lèvre comme sous le coup d'une forte émotion qu'elle aurait aimé refoulée. « Après ? » dit-elle, sans le regarder. « Après, tu m'as trouvée. »

Elle mentait. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. C'était elle, après ces mois d'absence, après ces mois à pleurer silencieusement l'absence de l'enfant qu'elle s'était décidée à le retrouver, à réapparaître. Il attendit qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, peut-être une pique qu'il savait méritée, une énième accusation qui l'aurait assommé mais elle ne dit rien. Sa tête retomba contre le mur. _Poc_.

.

* * *

.

Plus de deux ans étaient passés. Vingt cinq mois exactement. Et elle était là, à quelques pas, si proche qu'il aurait pu tendre le bras et la toucher du bout des doigts. Il ne le fit pas pourtant.

Il souffla un salut quasi inaudible auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux, courts. Ses boucles couraient follement sur ses épaules et tirebouchonnaient dans tous les sens. Ses grands yeux chocolats étirés le fixait sans ciller et ses joues creusées prouvaient les mois de misère qu'elle venait de passer.

Il répéta son salut et elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle le regardait bizarrement. Pas bizarrement non. Différemment. C'était un regard différent qui pesait sur Drago Malefoy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se jetait pas dans ses bras, pourquoi savoir sa chaleur à quelques centimètres de lui le rendait si fou.

Elle le regardait avec une sorte de méfiance incrédule, une sorte d'incompréhension écœurée, une déception cruelle. Drago secoua la tête, pour en chasser toutes ces pensées désagréables.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle se frotta le bras. Il remarqua qu'une longue cicatrice y serpentait.

- Toi, où étais-tu ? interrogea-t-elle avec son visage tout blanc, tout maigre.

On aurait dit que parler lui coûtait. Ou alors, c'était lui parler à _lui_ qui l'essoufflait. Il pinça les lèvres. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, soupçonneuse avant de reculer d'un pas. Il ne l'avait pas encore touchée, mais Drago ressentit aussitôt la sensation de manque quand elle ne fut plus assez proche de lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, Granger, dit-il avec patience. J'ai été demander à Potter de t'épargner.

Un espoir insoutenable inonda le visage d'Hermione Granger.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Drago abaissa rapidement les paupières il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent brutalement.

- Comment as-tu pu l'approcher ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'en tant qu'espion, il disposait d'un passe droit. De nouveau, cette atroce suspicion dans le regard d'Hermione.

- Il ne t'aurait pas laissé repartir comme ça, affirma-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, interrompit-il froidement – ses questions lui pesaient. Je suis là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. On va partir toi et moi, Granger. On va partir loin, j'ai tout prévu.

Il s'emballait de nouveau, le visage animé par la certitude qu'ils seraient enfin ensembles et que la guerre n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar à oublier. Hermione baissa la tête. Elle était curieusement habillée. Une tee-shirt d'un jaune sale. Pour cacher la Marque, elle avait découpé dans un autre tissu de quoi faire une manche bleu terne qu'elle avait raccroché à son épaule gauche.

Il détourna le regard quand elle releva la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il regardait l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque.

- On ne nous retrouvera jamais ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Jamais, promit-il. Toi et moi, Granger.

Et la Marque, et nos Marques et notre honte, nos regrets, mes mensonges et ta terreur de Potter, ton amour pour lui malgré tout et le sang sur nos mains et la mort autour de nous et les fantômes. Toi et moi, Granger.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Hermione lui sembla rêveuse un moment tandis que le vent faisait s'agiter ses cheveux courts. Elle sourit même légèrement et ça lui réchauffa l'âme à Drago. Et puis, la réalité revint au triple galop et Hermione se raidit, avec cette redoutable méfiance qui lui tordait les entrailles.

- Est-ce que tu as espionné pour Harry, Drago ?

Son cœur tomba loin, très loin tout au fond de son ventre. Les minutes passèrent et son cœur continuait de tomber et Drago ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour nier l'évidence même. Hermione le dévisageait sans ciller.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son visage avait du accuser le choc, se flétrir peut-être ou se tendre sur ses os déjà apparents. Sa bouche s'était probablement tordue et ses yeux avaient du s'agrandir, sortir de leur orbite dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais voir le visage d'Hermione Granger.

Elle soupira doucement et émit un petit rire tellement triste.

- Il me l'avait dit mais je ne le croyais pas.

- Quand ? parvint-il à prononcer.

Elle répondit après un silence.

- Le soir où Voldemort est mort.

Le frisson qui le parcourut fut si violent qu'il en ressortit suffoqué. Elle esquissa un sourire sans joie.

- Je prononçais son nom bien avant de me prosterner à ses pieds, rappela-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Non, toi, tu as peur de Potter, riposta-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne lui fit aucun reproche. Hermione paraissait totalement vide. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements stridents. Des reproches cinglants, des coups peut-être, des éclats de violence dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien. Il songea qu'elle avait du se faire à l'idée. Que pendant ces vingt cinq mois, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de se dire que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait insidieusement trompée et l'avait poussée dans les bras de Satan.

- Je voulais te protéger, lâcha-t-il, comme une plainte.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hermione sortit les griffes.

- Tu voulais me protéger ? répéta-t-elle, d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle aurait pu découper un cadavre rigide. Tu voulais me _protéger _?

Elle arracha avec une violence inouïe la manche bleue mal raccommodée et lui fourra sa Marque sous le nez en hurlant de plus belle, les yeux injectés de sang, les larmes dégoulinant sans retenue le long de ses joues.

- ET CA MALEFOY ? Et _ça_, c'est quoi ? Tu voulais me protéger de quoi au juste ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, cingla-t-il.

- Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais, bon sang ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi – _j'ai_ tout fait pour toi !

Ses larmes étaient terribles à voir. Drago sentait son cœur partir en lambeaux parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, que sa lâcheté l'avait brisée en mille petits morceaux et qu'elle était cassée à tout jamais, désormais.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec Saint Potter, protecteur des Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il, en accrochant férocement de sa main crispée, sa propre Marque qu'il sentait à travers le tissu de sa cape.

- Voldemort devait être le saint patron des âmes damnées, dans ce cas, dit une voix qui n'était ni celle d'Hermione, ni celle de Drago mais qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux.

Pour Drago, c'était comme s'il avait avalé des glaçons tant sa gorge se contracta, gelée. Pour Hermione, on venait de lui arracher un bras, peut-être même au deux, à la vue de la grimace épouvantée qu'elle arbora soudain.

Le brume se leva doucement et Harry Potter apparut, assis sur ce muret caché dans l'ombre, une jambe repliée sur laquelle il s'accoudait, l'autre pendante dans le vide, avec ses vieilles baskets toutes déchiquetées.

Il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts avec une superbe nonchalance, ses yeux verts plantés sur le couple de Mangemorts. Il affichait un sourire goguenard, triomphant. Terrible. Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra brusquement et elle se tordit les mains. Mais tout comme Drago, elle ne chercha pas à sortir sa baguette.

- Vous ne croyez pas ? demanda-t-il mais ni Hermione ni Drago ne lui répondirent.

- Tu m'as trahie ! accusa Hermione en regardant son ancien amant, les yeux fous.

- Non ! Non, Hermione, je te jure – je –

- Même Malefoy n'est pas du genre à trahir deux fois de suite, assura Harry Potter de ce ton mordant où l'amusement ne faisait rire personne. Non, Malefoy est juste un parfait imbécile qui pense pouvoir me berner. Je t'ai suivi, évidemment, signala-t-il aimablement à l'adresse de l'espion.

La bouche de Drago s'affaissa. Il ne pourrait pas supplier une seconde fois. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il allait assister à la mise à mort d'Hermione. Il allait –

- C'était très émouvant vos petites explications, poursuivit Potter en observant sa baguette tourner encore plus vite. Je pensais bien que tu chercherais à nous fausser compagnie, Malefoy. Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant.

_Crois moi, je vous retrouverai, Malefoy. Je fouillerai la terre et les mers et même le ciel, et je vous fouterai la main dessus. Je te ferai payer ta fuite, Malefoy et Hermione paiera aussi._ Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Drago plissa les yeux.

- En tous les cas, reprit Potter en s'étirant largement du haut de son petit trône de pierres, tu vas pouvoir être totalement blanchi, Malefoy. Merci pour le cadeau, ajouta-t-il en pointant du menton une Hermione immobile.

Elle se tendit violemment et coula un regard haineux à Drago.

- Je ne l'ai pas conduit ici ! s'empressa-t-il de dire parce qu'il détestait ce regard, il détestait l'idée qu'elle se sente doublement trahie.

- Oh si, il m'a conduit ici, assura Potter. Peut-être pas volontairement mais Malefoy devrait savoir après tout ce temps que je ne suis pas un imbécile. Tes petites courbettes… tu pensais vraiment que j'allais baisser ma garde ?

Drago eut brusquement envie de vomir. Le regard tout à la fois lumineux et sombre de Potter le transperçait aussi sûrement qu'un avada. Ce salaud s'était joué de lui. Tous ces mois, ces semaines, ces jours et ces heures à lui assurer son soutien, à faire semblant d'être un support inébranlable, à faire comme si Hermione ne comptait pas, comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir foutu dans toute cette merde d'espionnage avec ces gens à tuer et….

Il suffoquait sous le regard impassible de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, divinité d'un peuple qui ne voyait en lui que la réincarnation du Bien.

- J'avoue que ça m'a bien fait rire, admit Potter avec une sorte de sourire amusé.

- Tu n'as pas respecté notre engagement, Potter, cracha Drago à mi-voix. Hermione ne devait jamais rien savoir….

- Et tu ne devais pas fuir, gronda Potter en cessant de sourire.

Son masque était si froid, si inhumain. A cet instant précis, Drago sut ce que Potter avait perdu en gagnant la guerre.

- Tu m'avais promis un avenir avec elle ! Tu m'avais promis de la protéger, tu m'avais promis de l'aimer pour moi !

Potter secoua la main, indifférent. Oh, les cris de Malefoy, il s'en foutait. Tous les cris du monde ne l'ébranlaient plus. Plus après tout ça. Hermione demeurait silencieuse et elle les observait avec sa cicatrice informe sur le bras droit et la Marque plus immonde sur le gauche. Drago se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé au bras.

Potter avait repris la parole mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait Hermione. Il la fixait si fort qu'il était presque sûr que le poids de son regard la forcerait à tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle finit par le faire et ils se dévisagèrent, yeux dans les yeux en silence tandis que Potter continuait de parler et de se vanter et de leur cracher à la gueule, à ces sales Mangemorts.

Les yeux de Hermione étaient encore brûlants du sentiment de trahison, ceux de Drago brillaient d'un regret intense. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était certain.

- Hermione Granger, dit soudain Potter en sautant lestement de son muret, je vous arrête au nom du Magenmagot, pour meurtres, pillages et appartenance au groupuscule des Mangemorts.

D'autres sorciers surgissaient autour d'eux. Drago n'en connaissait aucun. Tous portaient la baguette d'argent cousue sur leur cape au niveau du cœur. Des Aurors. Ils s'approchèrent lentement d'Hermione, appréhendant sa réaction. Mais Hermione ne réagissait plus. Hermione était morte.

- Vous serez envoyée à la prison d'Azkaban en attente du procès qui jugera la cruauté de vos actes, poursuivait ce salaud de Potter, sans la quitter des yeux.

Il faisait ça bien, en plus. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, elle leva des yeux immenses sur lui.

- J'ai tué Ginny, prononça-t-elle très clairement. J'ai tué Ginny.

- Je sais, souffla Potter, les poings soudain serrés.

- J'ai tué Ginny, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. Ginny est morte ! Je l'ai tuée ! J'AI TUE GINNY WEASLEY !

Et tandis qu'elle s'époumonait dans de grands éclats de rire brisés dans des sanglots, Potter lui hurlait de se taire et la secouait comme un prunier, sous les regard nerveux des Aurors. Et Hermione continuait de rire et de pleurer, de crier le nom de son ancienne meilleure amie qu'elle avait assassinée par amour pour un homme qui ne la méritait pas.

Drago vit dans la prunelle émeraude de Potter toute la douleur amoncelée, tout le chagrin que cette perte avait causé et qu'elle causerait encore. Il vit qu'en définitive, Potter aimait toujours Hermione – il l'avait toujours su, même ce jour-là dans la maison abandonnée. Potter aimait Granger mais c'était trop insoutenable d'aimer celle qui avait tué l'amour de sa vie alors Potter faisait semblant de la haïr, semblant de préférer la voir mourir.

Tout cela lui sauta aux yeux à Drago Malefoy et il fit un pas dans la direction de Potter et posa une main sur son épaule avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Vivement, Potter rejeta Hermione très loin de lui, avec une sorte de dégoût et de haine indescriptible dans le regard. Il tourna les épaules et son poing partit, fracassant la mâchoire de Malefoy qui recula de plusieurs pas sous le coup.

Alors, Hermione cria un « NON ! » déchirant, là-bas écroulée sur le sol et Potter cogna une seconde fois Drago et une troisième et chaque coup était ponctué d'un « non » suppliant que lâchait la voix éraillée d'Hermione Granger.

Les Aurors assistaient à la scène en silence. Quand Drago fut par terre, la mâchoire déboîtée et la pommette en feu, Harry Potter cessa et se prenant la tête dans les mains, poussa un hurlement de bête, empoignant de larges mèches de cheveux dans ses poings crispés.

Drago cracha du sang et chercha Granger du regard. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle regardait Potter. Il se demanda lequel elle aimait le plus. De la bouche de Potter émergea un deuxième cri qui monta jusqu'à la lune. Hermione se relevait. Elle regarda Drago puis Potter.

Vers qui irait-elle ? songea cyniquement l'ancien espion. Potter ou Malefoy ? Ca avait toujours été Potter ou Malefoy, au final.

Elle n'eut pas à se décider. Le Survivant se tourna violemment vers elle, ses ongles éraflèrent ses joues au passage et toutes ses cervicales craquèrent dans un bruit sinistre.

- Pourquoi Hermione ? beugla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je ne peux pas tuer Malefoy comme tu as tué Ginny ? Pourquoi est-ce que celui que tu aimes aurait le droit de rester en vie ?

C'était ça, Drago le comprenait soudainement avec une sorte de clarté aveuglante. Ca avait toujours été ça. Granger le fixa, lui, l'ennemi qui l'avait terrassée de terreur. Il sembla à tous qu'un silence infini planait bientôt sur la rue. Un silence d'après guerre, un silence qui compte les blessés et les morts et qui refuse la victoire à tous les camps.

- Emmenez la à Azkaban, ordonna soudain Harry Potter en cessant de la regarder.

Et il fit volt face. Pendant que les Aurors se jetaient sur elle pour la maîtriser, elle qui se débattait comme un furie en jurant qu'elle le tuerait, qu'elle les tuerait tous, Potter marcha jusqu'à Malefoy, toujours effondré par terre, le visage en sang.

Sans un regard, il lui écrasa délicatement les doigts. La douleur n'était rien. Pas quand Hermione disparaissait sous ses yeux, emportant avec elle, l'avenir dont il avait rêvé.

.

* * *

.

Sept était un chiffre magique. Pour tous les sorciers, sept constituait le chiffre porte bonheur. Il y avait sept joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch, sept ordres de Merlin, sept départements au Ministère, sept lois sur le sang du dragon, sept années à Poudlard. Il y avait eu sept enfants Weasley.

Quand Drago Malefoy avait quitté Hermione Granger pour rejoindre les Mangemorts, sur demande express de Harry Potter, sept mois étaient passés avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé et qu'ils avaient du encore se séparer, cela avait duré environ vingt cinq mois. Plus tard, Drago avait compté. Sept cent soixante dix sept jours exactement.

Drago ne croyait pas au hasard. Et puis, quand les Aurors avaient embarqué Granger à Azkaban, il pensait la revoir très bientôt. Il ne pensait pas que Potter la laisserait vraiment moisir sur ce caillou sinistre. Il avait espéré apercevoir son visage durant son procès. Procès à huis-clos malheureusement.

Sept ans alors s'étaient étirés, sept longues années entre l'instant où elle avait disparu sous ses yeux et celui où il l'avait revue dans ce couloir blanc et qu'elle lui avait dit que leur enfant était un garçon, un garçon qu'elle avait abandonné.

Il regarda sa montre. Ca ferait bientôt soixante dix sept minutes qu'ils discutaient. Sept, sept, sept, sept, sept, sept, sept, sept fois sept. Sept fois le chiffre sept. A ce rythme là, il y avait un problème.

Il releva la tête. Granger regardait le plafond, avec une intensité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Autrefois, quand les prisonniers étaient condamnés à mort, on les menait ici, dans ce couloir. Le détraqueur entrait par une trappe invisible au plafond et le prisonnier qui ne se doutait de rien, se faisait aspirer l'âme en un rien de temps. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« On pourrait penser que c'était sympa de la part du Ministère », poursuivit Granger d'une voix atone. « Je veux dire, ils essayaient de préserver les prisonniers, en quelque sorte. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient probablement pas que recevoir le Baiser du détraqueur ne se faisait pas sans peine. Même si on ne voit pas de détraqueur, on les sent et je pense que c'est pire que tout, d'affronter une menace invisible. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle esquissa un rictus. Elle ajouta qu'elle l'avait lu quelque part. Drago lui demanda où. Mais elle ne savait plus dans quel livre alors Drago n'insista pas. Lui pensait à l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle, devait probablement penser à sa mort qui approchait.

« La mort par le poison », reprit-elle, songeuse. « C'est archaïque comme méthode. Dans l'Antiquité, les gens mourraient souvent ainsi.

- Avec quel sort as-tu scellé l'esprit de tes parents ? » demanda Drago que tout ceci intéressait très peu.

« Un sort qu'il m'avait appris. »

Avec le temps, Drago ne savait plus si elle parlait de Voldemort ou de Potter. Avant tout ce bordel, ça aurait été Potter, ce _il _inconnu. Mais il y avait eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre temps et il l'avait empoisonnée. Et Potter avait promis de la tuer et il l'avait envoyée à Azkaban.

« Je le retrouverai », dit-il – sa voix résonna dans le couloir épouvantablement blanc.

Elle sourit distraitement.

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Et en effet, un long gong emplit le couloir. Drago en sursauta et se leva. Une porte s'était ouverte. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait fixement la porte, avec une avidité bouleversante. Puis, elle le regarda lui. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras mais il doutait qu'elle lui pardonne toutes ses lâchetés, ses mensonges et ses fuites.

Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps. Un second gong retentit et Drago s'ébroua, brisant leur contact visuel. Il songea que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait vivante. Ca n'était pas pire que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue disparaître. Cette fois, c'est lui qui allait disparaître.

« On se voit tout à l'heure », salua Hermione Granger avec un rictus redoutable.

_Tout à l'heure_. Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à l'exécution. Il le lui dit. Elle s'esclaffa juste et dit une nouvelle fois : « On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Il quitta le couloir blanc.

.

* * *

.

Il était lâche. C'était un fait. Il était lâche et pourtant il était venu la voir. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle verrait, avec qui elle parlerait.

Dans la petite salle ovale, au sommet d'une tour d'Azkaban, ils étaient peu à assister à l'exécution d'Hermione Granger. Le Ministre de la Magie, Claudius Fontellus, le directeur de la prison, quelques gardiens, des journalistes à l'affût, deux ou trois autres personnes que Drago ne connaissaient pas. Un homme blond se tenait dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur l'estrade où un siège attendait Granger.

Drago le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il le connaissait. Mais cette silhouette ne lui disait rien. Le Ministre éclata d'un grand rire gras et le directeur le suivit dans son hilarité. Drago serra les poings.

Un bruit de ferraille leur annonça l'arrivée de la prisonnière et elle entra, encadrée de deux gardiens qui lui défirent ses chaînes pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Drago se redressa un peu pour qu'elle voit qu'il était là, qu'il était venu.

Hermione ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait l'autre type blond, à l'opposé de Drago. Elle esquissa un sourire incertain mais l'homme baissa brusquement la tête. Granger s'était changée. Elle était chauve – disparue les jolies boucles – et portait un long pantalon en toile gris et un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Drago songea que c'était fait exprès, qu'il fallait exhiber la Marque des Ténèbres.

Les flashs des appareils photographes crépitèrent un instant, immortalisant une Hermione Granger impassible, avec son bras laiteux où se profilait la Marque hideuse.

La cérémonie se fit dans le plus parfait des silences. On lui tendit une fiole qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Elle jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à l'autre homme. Drago en fut irrité. Elle ne le regardait pas. Le ministre dit quelques mots, plus à l'adresse des plumes à papote qu'à la condamnée.

Drago avait du mal à respirer. La fureur l'étreignait. Il était venu. Elle ne le regardait pas. E_lle ne le regardait pas_. L'homme blond lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et Drago se tendit violemment, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Comme sept ans plus tôt, le trio était réuni, pas vrai ? Il eut envie de se jeter sur Potter et de l'empoigner par le col, pour le frapper et le frapper encore. Qu'il meurt, cet enfoiré, qu'il crève _enfin_. C'était Potter qui la lui avait arrachée. Et aujourd'hui, quand Drago pensait être le seul à se souvenir de Granger, il apprenait que non, Potter était là lui aussi.

Le blond le regarda encore un bref instant, le temps de comprendre que Drago savait. Personne ne lui jetait ce genre de regard, personne à part Potter. Sauf que se mesurer à Potter qui n'était pas Potter, c'était terrible. Potter était là sans être là.

Pourtant c'était lui qu'Hermione regardait depuis son arrivée. Drago avait les poumons en feu. Il allait sortir, le laisser gagner, comme la dernière fois, lui laisser Hermione même si elle était morte.

A l'instant où il reculait, Hermione posa enfin les yeux sur lui. Et tout en buvant d'un trait le poison qui allait la tuer, elle lui sourit avec une délicate légèreté, comme quand ils étaient ados et un peu idiots. Avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans sa connerie.

Elle lui sourit, le regarda et mourut. Et Potter perdit parce qu'au final, c'était Malefoy qu'Hermione avait choisi.

.

* * *

_._

_Les Granger ont les cheveux blancs. Tous les deux. Ils vivent serrés sur leur canapé, les yeux vides et les photos figées sur les murs. Granger sourit, avec ses dents un peu trop grandes. Drago se trouve derrière le couple, la baguette levée. Entrer dans leur esprit n'a pas été dur. Ils sont toujours assis, figés, pendant qu'il disloque leur cervelle, brisant le sortilège d'Hermione._

_Il a l'impression qu'une éternité se passe tandis que les vieux souvenirs bloqués défilent avec lourdeur. Les parents Granger ne bougent plus. Ils n'ont plus bougé depuis qu'on est venu leur annoncer que leur fille avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Ils ne l'ont jamais revue ; ils sont moldus._

_Ensuite Drago est venu après des années. Il est entré sans frapper. Ils n'ont même pas fait attention à sa présence. Et là, il viole leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs et il s'en fiche parce qu'Hermione est morte maintenant et que c'est lui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle a donné leur enfant, un garçon, à un couple inconnu. Ses parents sont la clé. Il les casse un peu plus à coup de magie destructrice mais c'est pas grave tout ça. C'est pour le fils perdu qu'il le fait._

_Il trouve des noms et des visages et même une adresse attachée à un petit pavillon moldu dans l'ouest de Londres. Il baisse sa baguette et quitte la maison Granger sans un regard pour les deux petits vieux. Leurs deux têtes tombent sur le côté, se cognant sourdement et ils ne bougent toujours pas. Ils fixent le monde imaginaire dans l'écran._

_Drago transplane et apparaît devant ce petit pavillon. La peinture est écaillée, les roses mal taillées mais il frappe quand même à la porte. Un homme moustachu lui ouvre. Il est plus âgé que lui mais pas autant que les parents Granger. Il le regarde en silence. Drago lui explique qu'il vient récupérer son fils, le garçon qu'on lui a donné à lui et sa femme moldue, il y a presque huit ans._

_Derrière l'homme, une femme apparaît. Ils se consultent du regard et la moldue dit qu'il vient trop tard. Drago lui demande de répéter parce qu'il n'a pas compris ce que veut dire « trop tard ». Elle dit, notre fils est mort il y a un an, monsieur. Vous arrivez trop tard. L'homme dit, ça a été un bête accident, une noyade pendant les vacances d'été._

_Drago les dévisage, sonné, se permet d'effleurer leurs pensées et non ils ne mentent pas, un fils est bien mort. Il leur dit, c'était un garçon, et ils hochent la tête, vaguement effondrés dans leur vieille douleur. La femme lui dit, désolée et il hoche mécaniquement la tête et il fait demi tour sans un mot, songeant qu'en fin de compte, il n'a plus grand chose. Il se dit qu'il est content qu'Hermione soit morte et qu'elle ne sache pas que leur enfant est mort aussi avant elle parce que ça aurait été terrible pour cette mère brisée de l'être un peu plus._

_Les moldus referment la porte. Dans leur salon, une photo trône sur un meuble en pin. Deux garçons sourient, un brun et un blond. Dans le jardin, à l'arrière du pavillon, le petit garçon blond de la photo joue tout seul dans l'herbe. Les parents moldus se postent devant la fenêtre et le regardent, un peu voûtés, un peu tristes._

_Ils ont déjà tragiquement perdu un fils. On ne leur prendra pas leur autre garçon._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà. Mon chat est obèse. Oui, je sais, c'est dramatique. Damon est bouleversant de bouleversitude. Les soldes sont bientôt finies. Mes devoirs ne sont pas commencés. Mon papa est absent pour une semaine ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de feu chez moi pendant une semaine. Mais qu'importe, je suis interne. La touche v de mon clavier marche pas bien. Et Drago et Hermione sont irrémédiablement OOC.

Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute remarqué, j'adore le trio Drago/Hermione/Harry. Allez savoir pourquoi. J'aime bien penser que Hermione doit choisir entre les deux. Une Hermione Mangemort doit être sacrément perturbant et je m'en excuse. Ou pas. Haha. Sincèrement, ma vision du personnage d'Hermione fait que je pense qu'elle peut basculer d'un côté extrême comme de l'autre. Je n'oublie jamais que c'est une guerre, pas un truc bisounours/pokémon qui fait pleurer de rire. Je suis peut-être aussi complètement ravagée du cerveau pour écrire des choses défenestrantes.

J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews mais en semaine, c'est difficile sans Internet. Donc probablement le week-end prochain si les profs me laissent gentiment souffler. D'habitude, j'aime bien revenir sur l'OS et expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais aujourd'hui pas la foi. J'ai froid aux orteils en plus de ça et je guette désespérément la venue de mon extension sur MSN. Alors, je vous salue, lecteurs et auteurs et je vous kiss kiss tout partout avec des coeurs d'artichaut.


End file.
